DE 103 19 776 A1 discloses an apparatus for spectral selection and detection of the spectral regions of a light beam. The selection device encompasses means for spectral dispersion of the light beam, and means for blocking out a spectral region and for reflecting at least the blocked-out spectral region.
DE 199 02 624 A1 discloses an optical arrangement for spectral spreading of a light beam. The arrangement is arranged in the detection beam path of a confocal microscope. The light beam is focused onto a pinhole that has a polygonal passage.
DE 43 30 347 A discloses an apparatus for selecting and detecting two spectral regions of a light beam. The apparatus encompasses a selection device that has means for spectral dispersion of the light beam and means for blocking out a spectral region and reflecting the blocked-out spectral region.